<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Storyteller: An Eren x Historia Love Story by hanasuz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707114">The Storyteller: An Eren x Historia Love Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanasuz/pseuds/hanasuz'>hanasuz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet Ending, EreHisu Week, Erehisu, Eventual Romance, F/M, Light Bondage, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanasuz/pseuds/hanasuz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An Eren x Historia love story, set in-universe after the awards ceremony for the Scouts in Chapter 90 and covering the four-year time skip in canon up until the full rumbling and birthing in Chapter 134, plus a bittersweet ending. Filled with angst, verbal sparring, mutual pining, secret longings, mild bondage, feigned non-consent/reluctance, pregnant sex, baby delivery, plus a good dose of magic, this is the erehisu of my fantasies: joyous, valued, treasured, deeply loved. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss &amp; Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Storyteller: An Eren x Historia Love Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Introduction</h2><p>How bad can a girl’s life get? </p><p>Historia grabbing onto stirrups instead of the hands of the person she loves simply broke my heart in Chapter 134. Surrounded by midwives and security guards, but all alone, without precious family or friends. She’s weeping but there’s no one there to wipe away the tears. </p><p>What a horrible life she’s led so far. Born unwanted, neglected, abused, then abandoned by her mother, used as a mere tool by her father, abandoned by the girl who professed to love her and whom she opened up to, and then treated as a pawn by the MPs in a game of titan inheritance. Now here she is, a breeding cow just like her slave ancestor Founder Ymir thousands of years ago. I suppose the next thing the manga-ka will do is to make Historia die at childbirth, because that’s all she is: a whipping girl, child of sorrow, symbol of grief and pain.</p><p>I can’t stand it.</p><p>I love Historia, and I want to put an end to this compendium of suffering that our cruel manga-ka gleefully subjects her character to. I want her to be happy, to experience true and abiding love, to smile in pleasure and laugh with abandon. The other day I was complaining to a manga-reading friend of mine about Historia’s sorry treatment in the story by Isa-fucking-yama, but she rolled her eyes and told me, “That’s what fanfics are for!”</p><p>So this is my attempt to give our beloved queen a happy ending, a happy life. It is an Eren x Historia love story. Unlike my previous one, <a href="https://hanasblog.beverlyclaire.com/attack-on-titan-fanfiction-the-queens-lover-intro-chapter-list/"> <em> The Queen’s Lover </em> </a>, where the two start a relationship in that time period shown as flashback in Chapter 130 and is centered on impregnation, this new story sets the beginning of their relationship further back, after the awards ceremony for the Scouts in Chapter 90. It covers the four-year time skip in the canon story up until the full rumbling and birthing in Chapter 134, plus a bittersweet ending.</p><p>Filled with angst, verbal sparring, mutual pining, secret longings, mild bondage, feigned non-consent/reluctance, pregnant sex (just lots of smut in general), baby delivery, plus a good dose of magic, this is the Historia of my fantasies: joyous, valued, treasured, deeply loved.</p><p>This is the love story I’ve always wanted but won’t get from you-know-who. It’s merely a few chapters of mediocre fanfic, but it’s unabashedly, unrepentantly, gloriously erehisu. I wrote it as wish fulfillment on my part, and published in hopes others with similar wishes will find diversion and perhaps a bit of comfort in its narrative.</p><p>I hope my fellow erehisu stans will enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always, please share your thoughts and suggestions over at my blog; your comments give me life (really, truly).</p><p>Thank you and happy reading! (The links below lead to my website, Hana's Blog)</p>
<h2>Chapter List</h2><p>
  <a href="https://hanasblog.beverlyclaire.com/attack-on-titan-fanfiction-the-storyteller-chapter-1/"> Chapter 1: Chores at the Farm </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://hanasblog.beverlyclaire.com/attack-on-titan-fanfiction-the-storyteller-chapter-2/">Chapter 2: By the Fireplace</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://hanasblog.beverlyclaire.com/attack-on-titan-fanfiction-the-storyteller-chapter-3/">Chapter 3: Pleasure and Pain</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://hanasblog.beverlyclaire.com/attack-on-titan-fanfiction-the-storyteller-chapter-4/">Chapter 4: The Aftermath</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://hanasblog.beverlyclaire.com/attack-on-titan-fanfiction-the-storyteller-chapter-5/">Chapter 5: Take All of Me</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://hanasblog.beverlyclaire.com/attack-on-titan-fanfiction-the-storyteller-chapter-6/">Chapter 6: Journal Entry</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://hanasblog.beverlyclaire.com/attack-on-titan-fanfiction-the-storyteller-chapter-7/">Chapter 7: Let Me Tell You A Story</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>